The Cloak Worn By Their Children
by TheLifeofBacon
Summary: Harry had dealt with enough manipulation from people that he thought he could trust and decided that enough was enough. He had put up with so much stuff and hadn't been given so much as a "thank you". Naturally, he decided to pay a long awaited visit to Gringotts Bank to check out exactly what he had been missing out on. Rated M to be safe. Not beta-ed.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've looked at the reviews and its been pointed out to me by muratira that Harry is ridiculously overpowered. I have to agree with them and I will state that I had no intentions of making Harry without flaws because a character without flaws, in my opinion, is a character no one wants in their story. Human beings as a principle are deeply flawed and have many weaknesses along with obstacles that they have to work hard to overcome. The Harry that I've portrayed in the original chapter that I wrote seems a little too perfect and I did not want him to seem this way at all. As I mentioned in the original chapter, he knew of the betrayal from the beginning which seems kind of strange if you think about it. He, an 11 year old child, knew almost immediately of him being manipulated by a master manipulator that is quite literally over a hundred years older than him? Never gonna happen in a realistic world, and for that I apologize. What I've done is I've completely redone the first chapter and I'm probably going to spend a couple chapters on each year. That way, I have more room to expand on his insecurities and flaws so that he doesn't seem like an all powerful god in the body of a child or something equally weird. Again, my sincerest apologies for starting of this story with a crappy chapter. If you want to find the old chapter, I'll be posting "story" that contains all the flawed chapters that I will no doubt end up writing. Any rejects for chapters will end up there as well as any chapters with mistakes that are just horrendously bad. I hope you enjoy the newer chapter more than the old one and that I didn't make as many mistakes this time around. I'm going to spend time on his childhood and show him facing obstacles and finding flaws in himself that he needs to overcome. Thank you muratira for pointing out the massive mistake I made and for spending the time to leave a review. Hopefully, I do better this time. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, REMUS LUPIN, MOLLY WEASLEY, GINNY WEASLEY, AND RONALD WEASLEY BASHING**

 **Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore calmly stood at the end of Privet Drive in Surrey, England. Now, if you don't know, Albus Dumbledore is a strange looking man, with a long grey beard tucked into his belt, and wearing robes that were outlandish even by a Wizard's standards, not to mention what the completely normal and nonmagical people that lived in the cookie cutter houses of Privet Drive would have thought if they could see him. He stood still, his face cast in shadow by a lamp post. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed like an ordinary lighter, at least until he flipped it open and used it to absorb the light given off by the lamp posts, leaving only one untouched. As he strolled leisurely towards his destination, House Number 4 to be exact, he heard a quiet meow coming from one of the nearby hedges. He turned, and watched with quiet solemnity as the seemingly ordinary tabby cat turned into a rather strict looking woman, with her hair up in a tight bun and wearing dark green robes.

She frowned and said,"Albus, are you sure you want to leave the boy with these Muggles? I've watched them all day and they seem like the magic hating sort. Why, I caught Petunia muttering about how her sister needed stay away from 'good, normal people'. They're the worst Muggles I've ever come across!" Her companion smiled gently and shook his head slowly.

"Now, now, Minerva. I'm quite sure that they are lovely people and that they would pose no harm to young Harry. What he needs is to grow up out of the spotlight, and not have his every move judged. Here, he can do just that. We wouldn't want him to grow into a pompous fool, now would we?" Albus said, still smiling gently at her.

Despite his reassuring words, she still looked a little skeptical, but she shoved down her protests in favor of following him to the middle of the street in front of Number 4. As they neared the house, they heard the quiet rumblings of a motorcycle that grew louder as the vehicle neared. Surprisingly, the driver of the motorcycle didn't drive up the road, but flew through the sky towards them and landed on the asphalt as it slowed to a stop. The driver of said vehicle got off and appeared to be holding a small bundle to their chest incredibly gently, as if it were made of glass. The giant person sniffled, and as they came farther into the light, it was revealed that they had a rather large beard and a leathery jacket that reached their ankles. He sniffled again, louder this time, before outright _bawling._

"Hagrid!" Minerva hissed,"Quiet down, unless you want us to get caught!"

Hagrid cut his bawling off and sniffled, before saying,"I know we got ter be quiet an' all tha', but I'll miss the lil' tyke summat _awful!_ I won't see 'im ever again, probl'y!" He sniffed deeply, as if he was going to start crying again.

Albus smiled gently, and reassured him by saying,"Well, it's not as if he won't be going to Hogwarts when he reaches eleven years of age. You'll be able to see him as much as you want when he attends Hogwarts, I'm sure." He patted Hagrid on the hand to comfort him, for he could not reach the half-giant's shoulders. The action meant a lot to the tall man, and it helped calm Hagrid enough so that he wasn't at risk of alerting the residents of Privet Drive with his sobbing.

Hagrid shifted awkwardly and said gruffly,"Well, I suppos' I gotta giv' yeh young 'Arry an' get ou' of yer way." He then leaned over and gave Harry what was probably a very scratchy kiss, what with the man's massive beard and all, and gently handed over the baby to Dumbledore. As the trio walked quietly up to the Dursley's house, Albus oh-so-gently tucked a piece of hair out of Harry's face.

Once they had reached the doorstep of Number 4, Albus laid the infant down on the ground, in a basket he had conjured using his wand. He pulled out an envelope from the folds of his robes and placed it on Harry's chest, arranging it so that the name written on the front was clearly visible.

"What's the letter for, Albus?" Minerva asked, confused.

He responded,"Why, to explain the situation to them. It wouldn't do for young Harry's soon-to-be hosts to be ignorant of his situation." He seemed almost bewildered as to why she asked that question.

"You're explaining this entire situation in a bloody letter?" She asked incredulously. She stared at him for a while, wondering if he was going senile.

He continued as if she hadn't interrupted,"They're the only family he has left. He has nowhere else to go and I'm sure they'll understand the situation once they read what I've written. I have left all the information they could possibly need to raise a respectable young wizard in that letter, just in case," He smiled calmly at her until she sighed in what seemed to be resignation.

She pulled herself up to her full height and said in a no-nonsense tone that she typically reserved for unruly students,"Fine. I'll leave it at that for now, but we _will_ be having words about this issue later Albus," In a gentler and softer tone, she said to the baby on the doorstep,"Good luck, Harry. Merlin knows you will need it," And with that said, she turned sharply and apparated away.

Albus and Hagrid stood there quietly for a few more minutes, just watching the stars and listening to the chirping of crickets. As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Albus and Hagrid said their goodbyes to each other and Harry. After they had gone their separate ways, Harry wiggled an arm out of the blankets and grasped the letter with his little hand, all without waking up. Harry laid there for several minutes, shivering slightly due to the cold November air, with nary a warming charm to be found. As Petunia Dursley, wife of one Vernon Dursley, opened the front door to put out the empty milk bottles, she gasped when she saw the 15-month-old infant on her front steps. She quickly looked around the street to make sure no one was watching before picking him up and placing the milk bottles down where he previously was and whisking him inside.

This, was his first day in what he would later refer to as the Hell House.


End file.
